parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Alone (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style) 2: Lost in New York
Cast: *Kevin McCallister - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Harry - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Marv - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Peter McCallister - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Kate McCallister - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Buzz McCallister - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Jeff McCallister - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Megan McCallister - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Linnie McCallister - Young Tigress (The Secrets of the Furious Five) *Frank McCallister - Alex (Madagascar) *Leslie McCallister - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Heather McCallister - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sondra McCallister - Kairel (Noah's Ark; 2007) *Tracey McCallister - Bruma (Noah's Ark; 2007) *Rod McCallister - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Brooke McCallister - Tiifu (w/Zuri as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Fuller McCallister - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Johnny - Nigel (Rio) *Pigeon Lady - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *E.F. Duncan - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Hector - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mrs. Stone - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Cedric - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Officer Cliff - Benson (Regular Show) *Susie - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Peter Look-Alike - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Fashion Model - Ash (Sing) *Security Guard - Plankaton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sleeping Man - Budderball (Buddies) *Women Streetwalkers - Dizzy and Dee Dee (101 Dalmatian Street) *Taxi Driver - Top Cat Scenes: #Preparing For Florida #St. Gerard's Christmas Pageant/Apologies #The Wake-Up Bell/At The Airport #Welcome To New York #The Smell Of Freedom #Checking In #A Sweet Suite #Housekeeping #A Limousine And A Pizza #The Plan/Baloo's Toy Chest #They Meet Again #Remote Control Magic #Bagheera's Been Found #Fox Lends A Hand #Operation Ho-Ho-Ho #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu gets Hurt by Traps (Part 1) #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu gets Hurt by Traps (Part 2) #The End of Janja, Cheezi and Chungu/Reunited #Christmas Morning #End Credits Movie Used: *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *Regular Show (2010-2017) *Regular Show: The Movie (2015) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Sing (2016) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Kevin McCallister Janja.png|Janja as Harry Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Marv King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Peter McCallister Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Kate McCallister Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Buzz McCallister Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Jeff McCallister Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Megan McCallister Young Tigress.jpg|Young Tigress as Linnie McCallister Alex.png|Alex as Frank McCallister Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Leslie McCallister Adult Kiara as Candace Flynn .png|Kiara as Heather McCallister Kairel (Noah's Ark).png|Kairel as Sondra McCallister HqdefaultBruma.jpg|Bruma as Tracey McCallister Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Rod McCallister Tiifu and Zuri.png|Tiifu and Zuri as Brooke McCallister Mr. Jolly.jpg|Mr. Jolly as Fuller McCallister Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Johnny Fox (Skunk Fu!).png|Fox as the Pigeon Lady Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as E.F. Duncan Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Hector Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Mrs. Stone Courage now!.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Cedric Benson.png|Benson as Officer Cliff Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Susie Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Home Alone Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone movie-spoofs